


Lonely

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p><p>Sortir avec quelqu'un qui habite à l'autre bout du pays est déjà un peu idiot en soit. Mais sortir avec une personne qui n'habite même pas sur le même continent que vous est pratiquement chagrinant. C'était le cas de Jack, qui habitait aux Etats-Unis, tandis qu'Hiccup, son petit ami, habitait en Norvège.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 28 novembre 2014  
> **  
>  Thème de la nuit: L'amour à distance  
> Thème du oneshot: Plaisir solitaire

Sortir avec quelqu'un qui habite à l'autre bout du pays est déjà un peu idiot en soit. Mais sortir avec une personne qui n'habite même pas sur le même continent que vous est pratiquement chagrinant. C'était le cas de Jack, qui habitait aux Etats-Unis, tandis qu'Hiccup, son petit ami, habitait en Norvège.

Côté contact direct, on avait vu mieux. Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient donc jamais vu que par ordinateurs interposés, et s'était encore moins déjà enlacés. Mais ils étaient deux jeunes garçons de 18 ans, leurs hormones encore instables, et ce n'était pas la distance qui les empêchait de décompresser ce désir en eux.

Hiccup rentra ce soir d'un de ses cours supplémentaires qu'il suivait pour intégrer cette université qui lui faisait envie. Il sourit en pensant que Jack ne savait pas qu'il allait essayer d'entrer dans la même fac que lui. Ce serait une surprise. Son chat l'accueillit en miaulant et il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras que le félin lui sautant dessus en ronronnant. Il l'emmena avec lui dans le salon et remarqua tout de suite une note sur la table.

Son père serait à son bureau pour une réunion qui durerait tard et sa mère avait eu une urgence dans la ville voisine pour une intervention sur un tigre. Il sourit en imaginant sa mère, cette grande vétérinaire au cœur sur la main, en train d'opérer un félin 20 fois plus gros que son Krokmou, qui était déjà en soit un spécimen d'une taille impressionnante. Il était croisé avec un félin sauvage, nul doute là dessus. Il posa le chat sur la table et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Il avait hâte de voir si Jack était connecté, mais déchanta en voyant qu'il n'était pas en ligne. En consultant ses mails, il vit un message de son petit ami.

Rapidement, Jack expliquait qu'il ne pourrait pas se connecter ce soir, mais il lui laissait un petit cadeau, une vidéo qu'il lui conseillait de regarder avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles et de fermer sa porte à clé. Hiccup devint fébrile, sachant le genre de contenu qu'il devait y avoir. Se levant, il se rendit dans la cuisine et remplit la gamelle de son chat de croquettes avant de fermer la porte à clé, comme le lui avait conseillé Jack. Juste au cas où, il fit de même pour les écouteurs et téléchargea la pièce jointe.

Les minutes s'écoulant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse appuyer sur « play » lui semblèrent trop longues à son goût, mais il oublia bien vite en voyant Jack à l'écran. Il double-cliqua sur son lecteur, mettant la vidéo en pleine écran, et essaya de rester calme. Jack avait ce sourire qui ne valait rien de bon, le genre qu'il lui lançait toujours avait de dire ou faire une bêtise. Mais là, il savait que c'était autre chose qui l'attendait.

_ _Coucou bébé. Cette vidéo est un petit cadeau rien que pour toi, pour me faire pardonner parce qu'on va m'entrainer voir de la famille au lieu de passer mon temps avec toi._

Il faisait la moue et il était évident qu'il se faisait vraiment trainer par sa famille. Il le vit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blancs, résultat d'un gêne déficient chez son petit ami, mais il trouvait au contraire que ça lui donnait du charme. Il rêvait du jour où il pourrait enfin passer ses doigts dans ces cheveux couleur neige.

_ _Du coup, j'espère pour toi que tu es seul, parce que tu vas passer un bon quart d'heure..._

Il le vit enlever son t-shirt, ses muscles bougeant sous sa peau pâle lui donnant déjà un début d'érection. Il désirait tellement l'argenté.

_ _Mes parents sont sortis et Emma est à son cours de danse. On n'est rien que toi et moi..._

Il se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment, tout comme Jack dans la vidéo. Il avait les coudes posés sur son bureau, ses mains sous sa mâchoires, s'interdisant d'ouvrir sa braguette avant que Jack n'en fasse de même. Il le vit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, chose que Jack savait l'excitait, puis il les glissa dans son cou, roulant sa tête sur ses épaules dans un petit gémissement qui fit mordre sa lèvre inférieure à l'auburn. Il descendit ses mains sur son torse, caressant au passage des tétons durcissant qui lui arrachèrent un geignement. Hiccup sentait la frustration monter en lui mais ça faisait parti du jeu, et il aimait ça en fait.

Jack regarda directement la caméra de son ordinateur, qui l'enregistrait, et baissa ses mains sur son ventre. Vu les tressautements qu'il avait pu noter, Hiccup était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une zone sensible pour son petit ami, et il testerait sa théorie dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Jack enfouit son majeur dans son nombril en gémissant son prénom, et il fallut toute sa volonté à Hiccup pour ne pas se toucher à travers son pantalon. L'argenté descendit ensuite plus bas et souleva son bassin pour montrer sa main prenant son service trois pièces entre ses doigts, un geignement lui échappant.

_ _Hic, j'ai hâte que tu me touches comme ça_ , confia l'américain.

Un soupire tremblant échappa les lèvres de l'auburn, qui ferma les yeux un instant, avant de reporter son regard olive sur l'écran. Jack souleva ses hanches et remonta sensiblement ses mains, qui finit sur le bouton de son jeans. Tout en fixant la caméra, il le déboutonna, puis glissa un doigt sur la fermeture éclair en gémissant. Hiccup frotta inconsciemment ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, se retenant encore un peu. Quand la braguette fut baissée et le jeans à terre, Hiccup constata une autre surprise de son petit ami.

_ _Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ?_

Il n'avait en effet par vu venir le coup d'être en mode commando sous son pantalon, mais ça n'avait rien de dérangeant en cet instant. Finalement, il glissa ses bras de son bureau et dirigea ses mains vers sa braguette, libérant l'érection que la vidéo avait peaufiné dans les dernières minutes. Jack posa ses pieds sur sa chaise, qui était pratiquement un siège vu la taille, et commença à caresser ses cuisses en roulant sa tête sur ses épaules. Il susurra son prénom en gémissant alors que ses mains descendaient de plus en plus vers son fessier, et Hiccup se demanda un instant s'il oserait.

Jack écarta finalement ses fesses avec ses mains, gémissant en roulant des hanches, et l'auburn derrière l'écran se mordit un doigt en espérant que l'autre ne se foutait pas de lui. Lorsqu'il le vit prendre quelque chose sur son bureau, il se mordit encore plus l'index en voyant le lubrifiant recouvrir ses doigts. L'argenté en appliqua sur cette partie privée de son anatomie, puis fixa la caméra.

_ _Ça va être rapide, alors soit prêt, bébé._

Il introduisit un doigt en lui dans un gémissement, ce qui fut le signal pour l'auburn d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son anatomie. Il regarda avec intérêt comme son majeur rentrait et sortait de son anneau de chair et calqua ses mouvements sur les siens. S'il fermait les yeux et écoutait juste les plaintes de plaisir de Jack, il pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'il était vraiment là, sur ses genoux, à le chevaucher sans la moindre pudeur. Il fixa le deuxième doigt entrant en lui et lâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir retenu. Il nota à ce moment les yeux clos de Jack. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il savait que l'argenté s'imaginait comme lui qu'il s'agissait de son sexe dans son antre.

_ _Ah ouais... bébé..._

Hiccup ferma les yeux après ça, écoutant juste les plaintes de Jack dans les écouteurs de son casque, sa main s'activant en suivant ses gémissements et grognements. Son imagination fertile lui fit croire qu'il était vraiment là, avec lui, dans la pièce, et il se laissa porter par son délire.

_ _Oh oui ! Hic, tu me rends dingue..._

_Toi aussi, Jack...

Son autre main se concentra sur la tête de son membre et il laissa sa tête tomber contre son fauteuil de bureau. Les plaintes de son petit ami dans ses oreilles semblaient tellement réelles pour lui, il ne faisait même plus la différence. Il sentit son ventre se contracter, annonçant sa fin.

_J-Jack...

_ _Hiiiiiiiiic !!_

Il entendit l'argenté jouir dans son casque et eut le réflexe d'ouvrir les yeux. Il le vit tenir son érection, sa main couverte de sperme, alors qu'il enfonçait encore ses doigts en lui. Le visuel lui suffit pour déclencher son propre orgasme. Ce fut le rire de Jack qui le fit redescendre sur Terre.

_ _Tu me pardonnes, hein, bébé ? Je te promets que je me rattraperais demain._

Il vit avec délice l'argenté léchant ses doigts couvert de sa semence et déglutit difficilement. Jack lui fit un clin d'oeil puis coupa la caméra, laissant l'auburn à nettoyer le carnage sur lui.

* * *

Jack laissa les doigts sur son ventre descendre jusqu'à plus bas, la main prenant en coupe ses bourses. Il poussa un petit cri en sentant la pression sur elles et se prélassa sur les draps, écartant les jambes en sentant un majeur passant sur le cercle de son intimité.

_Tu me veux ?

_Oui.

_Vraiment ?

_Oh oui. Allez, prends-moi ! On l'a déjà fait deux fois, j'ai pas besoin de ça...

Le jeune homme à ses côtés se plaça entre ses jambes et entra sans attendre. Jack agrippa les draps dans un cri muet, roulant déjà des hanches.

_Allez, baise-moi...

_Tu n'as vraiment aucune patience.

_J'ai attendu 2 ans pour ça, alors je crois que j'ai été assez patient !

Hiccup s'allongea sur lui et entremêla leurs doigts.

_Je sais.

L'argenté se redressa et remonta sur ses jambes, finissant assit contre lui. Hiccup attrapa ses hanches et l'aida à bouger. Les gémissements de l'argenté le rendait fou, et ils ne durèrent pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne se tiennent l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, le jeune norvégien griffant ses hanches pâles en jouissant pour la troisième fois de la soirée dans son intimité. Jack lui suivit dans un râle, le chevauchant quelques fois de plus pour profiter au mieux de son orgasme.

_Trop court, râla Jack.

_On fera mieux demain, le rassura son amant.

Ils s'allongèrent dans leur lit, entendant dans la pièce d'à côté leurs colocataires se vengeant de leurs ébats bruyants. Hiccup soupira en cognant quelques coups sur le mur.

_Terrence ! Aster ! C'est bon, on a fini !

Il se passa un instant avant que la voix de l'autre norvégien de l'appartement ne retentisse à nouveau.

_Parfait, parce qu'on fait que commencer !

Hiccup se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Si son meilleur ami s'y mettait, ils étaient mal barré.


End file.
